The Best-Worst Sleepover Ever
by Blue-Flame-Snake
Summary: Twilight and her friends are having a sleepover. At first everything starts off just simple, but later on during the night, some quarreling matters start to happen along with competitive games that just might strive each pony to their own point of view. Twilight was hoping to make this the best sleepover when it might turn out to be the worst. Find out in this humorous, fun story!
1. Chapter 1

**This Book is All about how the main 6 ponies of Friendship Is Magic have a sleepover. Please enjoy! Because it really gets interesting... And after this is all over I want you to decide whether this is the best sleepover or the worst... because it's pretty much of both... ;) please enjoy and leaves reviews please ^^**

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle paced around her library or... house. She was quickly thinking of more ways to get ready for tonight's sleepover. She thought hard, and as soon as she thought of something she turned to a small baby green and purple dragon sitting in a wooden chair at a working desk at the far end of the room. "Spike, I need you to make the food for tonight's guests" Twilight suggested making Spike jump to his little feet.<p>

"Got it Twilight!" The baby dragon hurried into the little kitchen that the library-house withheld.

Twilight then galloped back to her desk where a small list rested. She quickly went over it.

"Games, Check. Food, Check. Fun... well err... check?... that's not yet to happen... anyways" She went on reading the list of things needed to have an awesome Sleepover.

Twilight had invited 5 of her greatest closest friends to her house tonight for a sleepover, and she wanted everything to simply just be perfect.

Suddenly though the doorbell rang.

Twilight gave a small gasp.

_Is that them already!?_

Twilight hurried over to the door and opened it, revealing the party-loving pony, PinkiePie... Thankfully just PinkiePie.

"Hey Twilight-Highlight!" Pinkie squealed as she bounced into the house, holding but one thing, which of course was her pink sleeping bag for tonight.

"Oh hello Pinkie!" Twilight greeted, a bit unsure of why she had decided to call her Twilight-"Highlight"... but you never know with Pinkie.

"Soooo? Whatcha doing?" Pinkie asked excitedly, as she bounded around the living room.

Twilight sighed and shut the door, turning to her friend. "Getting ready for tonight" Twilight answered. She then trotted over to a nearby window and glanced outside to see that the sunset was finally over. It was pitch black out there now...

_I need all the time I can get for this sleepover to be spot perfect... I hope everyone isn't coming all at once._

PinkiePie on the other hand was ALWAYS early. Well... that or late.

But Early is better than being late.

PinkiePie then flung her things finally down onto the floor when she suddenly got a whiff at what was coming from the kitchen. Her mouth began to water. "Mmmmm! What's that Deeeeeeeelicious smell!?" Pinkie asked as she began bounding for the kitchen with a quick following Twilight behind her.

"Oh that's Spike. He's making the food and treats for tonight" Twilight explained as the two trotted into the kitchen... well in Pinkie's case, bounced.

PinkiePie quickly recognized the first smells that hit her nose. POPCORN WAS THE FIRST!

Pinkie just adored popcorn! Especially on a night like this! She quickly hurried over to Spike with a large squeaky grin on her face. "OOOOH Spike! is that what I think it is?" Pinkie asked.

Spike jumped slightly from Pinkie's sudden appearance but then nodded. "Yup! It's popcorn for tonight!... except... I won't be joining you all" Spike suddenly slumped his shoulders, giving a pouty face towards Twilight.

Twilight only rolled her eyes though. "Spike, it's because this is a girl sleepover... it's not for little baby dragons" Twilight chuckled smartly.

"Yeah but I could join if I wanted to though?... right?" Spike then asked.

Twilight was just about to reply a firm 'NO' when the doorbell rang again.

This made PinkiePie jump with glee. "Someone else is here!" Pinkie screamed before dashing towards the door. Twilight quickly followed.

"Open it open it!" Pinkie demanded once the two had got back to the door. Obviously Pinkie had beaten Twilight to the door..

"Ok, Ok" twilight chuckled. She then opened the door to reveal AppleJack and Rarity.

"Oh hey girls!" Twilight welcomed, feeling a little overcome now with company... what if her sleepover wasn't ready?

"Hey there sugercube!" AppleJack yipped in reply, but Rarity on the other hand was looking quite unpleased.

Twilight noticed this quickly and suddenly felt like maybe Rarity had something better to do than come and have a sleepover.

But instead Rarity trudged into the house, her head held high in defiance. "Oh how I just hate the dark night! You can't even see where your putting your own hooves! Especially when it had rained just yesterday, leaving all of those filthy Mud puddles just outside!" Rarity whined, stomping her feet on the doormat before rushing completely into the house.

"Naw, now it ain't that bad Rarity? Sometimes getting dirty is pretty fun" Applejack only replied as she too came trotting into the house.

"Is not! When has getting dirty ever been fun?" Rarity snapped, fluffing out her long beautifully curled mane.

AppleJack only rolled her eyes and then turned to Twilight. "Thanks for having us over"

"No problem! It's a pleasure to spend freetime with my friends while they have nothing better to do than-" Twilight began going on and on, with her usual geeky ways, making AppleJack just hold up a hoof for her to stop. "yeah... I know" the country girl remarked.

"Oh... right" Twilight blushed slightly.

_Easy Twilight... let's not make this Sleepover a bust... WHAT AM I GOING ON ABOUT!? We're going to have a great time!_

So Twilight just shrugged the matter out of her head while PinkiePie began chatting with the two newcomers...

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was short but please stay tuned! It really get's better! And the others will arrive shortly as well..<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Ten minutes had passed before another knock finally came to the door.<p>

"I'll get it!" Twilight offered as she jumped off the brown sofa she had been sitting on, while catching up with her friends. She hurried to the door to find Fluttershy ominously standing at the door.

"Um... H-Hi Twilight" Fluttershy gave a weak smile.

Twilight though on the other hand gave a large smile. "Hello Fluttershy! Come on in!" She greeted.

"Oh ok... _t-thanks"_ Fluttershy then made her way into the door. "You know I-I'm getting rather excited about this Sleepover thing" Fluttershy suddenly remarked as Twilight shut the door.

"Really?" Twilight happily asked.

"Oh yes... I-I can't wait for the games especially" Fluttershy admitted.

"Well we have plenty of that!" Twilight agreed.

And with that Twilight and Fluttershy began heading into the living room but before Twilight could even SIT DOWN, the door bell rang... AGAIN.

Twilight huffed a small sigh, but small enough so that her friends didn't catch her irritation at answering the door.

She only smiled. "I-I'll get it" She spoke through smiling clenched teeth.

"Thank you darling!... AppleJack... would you be a doll and get me more tea? I wouldn't wanna break a nail or anything" Rarity suddenly asked AppleJack.

Twilight only rolled her eyes as she headed for the door. There was another ring from it.

_I'm coming! Who else could it be but Rainbowdash!?_

She finally opened the door revealing none other than Rainbowdash.

"Hey Twi! Sorry I'm late I just-" Rainbow began running her mouth but Twilight only cut her off. "Your always late" She reminded her friend with a small smile.

Rainbowdash only smiled back. "Yeah, I guess your right. I like being late is all" She crossed her hooves while she hung in the sky as usual, her wings flapping from time to time to keep her afloat.

Twilight only slightly rolled her eyes though but tried not to show it. "Uh, come on in Rainbow! We were just waiting for you so we could get this sleepover started" Twilight explained as the cyan blue Pegasus flew into the house. "Oh ok" Rainbow replied.

* * *

><p>"I pick this spot!" PinkiePie flew out her sleepingbag upstairs in Twilight's room, a wide smile on her face. EveryPony else were choosing their own spot as well. "Well this is mighty fine of you to kindly sleep in a sleepingbag like us, rather than taking your bed" AppleJack suddenly remarked though as Twilight unrolled a sleeping bag for herself.<p>

"oh... it's nothing" Twilight shrugged.

"Why yes it is! Sleeping on a cold floor is horrible!" Rarity then mentioned from her spot.

"Yeah? It's also fun and cool... just like me" Rainbowdash though added, getting a small glare from Rarity next.

"Humph! What I mean is it's very kind of you Twilight" Rarity ended with a snort to the cyan Pegasus which seemed to have taken to offense to Rarity's attitude.

Next Fluttershy then spoke up suddenly. "So... Twilight, H-How about them games?" Fluttershy then asked, but before anyone could even hardly move, Rainbowdash flew into the middle of the room and flew a pillow down at Fluttershy nearly putting her into complete sudden shock. "PILLOW FIGHT!" Rainbow yelled before whipping another pillow at PinkiePie.

PinkiePie gasped and dodged at the oncoming pillow.

"WOOO!" Pinkie quickly joined in, grasping a pillow with her teeth. She then swung the pillow back at the Pegasus, which swiftly dodged the attack.

"Ha Missed!-" But before Rainbow could finish, another pillow came from the other side of the room, knocking Rainbow out of the sky.

Rainbowdash landed with a thud on the carpet floor. "...Hey! Ouch! Who threw that!?" Rainbow demanded, her magenta eyes turning seriously competitive. She turned to see who it was.

"I did, but what's it to ya?" The country slanged voice came from non other than AppleJack.

RainbowDash was quite shocked for a few seconds but then regained her senses. "You AJ? Seriously?" Rainbow shrugged the country pony off.

Before AppleJack could reply though Rarity's dramatic voice rang up above the crowd. "Girls! Why use such profanity in this... this... juvenile game!" Rarity remarked, brushing her hair just slightly enough not to remove her precious curls.

RainbowDash quickly turned her attention onto the white unicorn. "Profanity? Really Rarity? This is totally awesome!" Rainbow corrected.

"YEAH!" PinkiePie exploded from another batch of nearby pillows.

"W-Well I don't think it's awesome.. seeming I just got hit in the head by some uncaring PONY!" Fluttershy then suddenly jumped to her feet, quite astonishing every pony in the room at her sudden raised voice.

Rainbow looked a little guilty at the moment. "Yeah?... I was only answering your question about the games" Dash pointed out.

"W-Well I know but I was directly asking T-Twilight and so..." Fluttershy trailed off not wanting to offend Rainbow.

"As a matter of fact Fluttershy is right" Twilight then spoke up, finishing where Fluttershy left off. "Our first game definitely wasn't a pillow fight" Twilight calmly stated, making Rarity give a 'Ha!' at RainbowDash.

"Yeah? But she didn't say we weren't never going to PLAY PILLOW FIGHT AT ALL!" RainbowDash snapped back at Rarity's rudeness. "Well! I was just making a point is all about how childish this game really is... therefore I think we shouldn't play it at all!" Rarity corrected, but with a much more forceful voice tone.

"How bout we all just calm down?" AppleJack then suddenly budded in, anger flashing in her green eyes.

Rainbow only turned away from Rarity AND AppleJack and quietly mumbled. "You first..."

AppleJack immediately reacted though to this. "...What Did you just say?" AppleJack was trying to control her fury but everyone knew she was ready to blow.

Rainbow only dramatically sighed. "Gosh I said YOU FIRST! Are you deaf!?" Rainbow scoffed, making Applejack immediately lunge for her. The orange farming pony and the cyan Pegasus then began scrapping it out.

"OH MY WORD!" was all Rarity had to say.

PinkiePie only watched on in silence but... Twilight?

_That's it! RainbowDash and Applejack are ruining it for everypony here!"_

"STOP THE FIGHTING!" Twilight then demanded, putting her hoof down finally.

AppleJack and RainbowDash quickly broke away from the sudden demand, panting as they did so.

"She started it!" AppleJack pointed out. Rainbow was about to open her mouth in protest but Twilight began too soon. "I don't care who did what first! Let's just all go back to our sleeping bags and calm down!" Twilight snapped, making everyone go silent.

RainbowDash crossed her hooves angrily but did what she was told. AppleJack how ever did so more slowly, knowing who the real party crasher was.

"Good." Twilight sighed as everyone finally calmed down.

"Well!... finally..." Rarity then added, nodding to Twilight in appreciation.

There was a small moment of silence before Fluttershy then spoke up. "S-So... now what?"

Rainbow only challengingly answered her though. "Truth or Dare any pony?"...

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! :D And please continue, for this get's interesting!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"Whoa whoa whoa! No... No." Twilight only ended the matter of this statement.<p>

"After what I've seen tonight... AND it's just the beginning of this sleepover!... Things could get nasty with truth or dare" Twilight explained.

RainbowDash only objected as usual. "How so miss know-it-all?"

"Cause she's the planner of this here Sleepover and we should do what she says is why!" AppleJack then answered her angrily.

"Who asked you?" Rainbow only shot back.

"I think Twilight was asking EVERYPONY! Now You need to just-!" AppleJack began but was cut off by Rarity.

"Let's not lose it again girls!" Rarity suggested, frantically wanting to not start another fight again.

Rainbow nor AJ spoke after this but Fluttershy sure did. The yellow Pegasus uncovered most of her face for once from her long pink mane. "I-I know... how about we take this time and h-have a snack?" Fluttershy asked calmly and quietly.

"Good thinking darling!" Rarity agreed.

"Hmmm... yeah that's a great idea Fluttershy!" Twilight nodded, making Fluttershy suddenly go slightly red. "Oh um... I-it was nothing" Fluttershy blushed.

"Oh it was something alright! lameness! Who wants to eat at 9:00 PM at NIGHT?" RainbowDash huffed.

"WE DO!" AppleJack snorted back, along with a few more quiet agreements from the rest of the ponies.

Rainbow felt a little taken aback by this sudden answer and calmly just shrugged. "O-On second thought... maybe having a small snack wouldn't be such a bad idea" She corrected herself.

"Yahuh that's what I thought" AppleJack finished before turning to Twilight. "So, what snacks do we have?"

"Well just follow me!" Twilight simply answered, heading downstairs.

* * *

><p>EveryPony followed Twilight downstairs. Spike had already gone to bed of course, on the couch, seeming he wasn't aloud upstairs so every pony tried being as quiet as possible. PinkiePie literally held her breath the whole way to the kitchen.<p>

Everything was dark. There was only a small oven light on that glimmered from In the eerie kitchen. Rarity instantly reacted and flew herself against RainbowDash. "Oh my gosh! I need to see where I'm going! If I can't see... I might step in something!" Rarity whispered loudly.

RainbowDash only narrowed her eyes and shoved her away. "And just what do you take me as? your body guard?... or should I say your darkness guard?" Rainbow joked yet with serious annoyance waking in her voice.

"Well you know the old saying... what goes around comes around" Rarity retorted jokingly with a small smile. This made Rainbow burn with fury causing her to suddenly trip Rarity.

"OWWWW! What the heck was that for!? I told you to guard me not torture me!" Rarity whined from on the kitchen floor now. "Oh sorry... I thought I SAW SOMETHING" Rainbow replied very sarcastically with a grin.

"Ok girls. we have popcorn, candy bars, nachos, and pizza" Twilight began listing the food now once the ponies had finally arrived at the center of the kitchen.

"Whoa whoa... wait... PIZZA!?" RainbowDash suddenly gasped with joy.

"yeah.. pizza... what, you graduating from college or somethin'?" AppleJack simply teased Rainbow with a smirk.

Rainbowdash only ignored her though. "I need that pizza!" she hungrily went on.

Twilight though, seeing that this was an opportunity to get back at Rainbow, only teased her too. "Huh? I thought you didn't like eating at 9:00 at night?" Twilight muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah but that was a few minutes ago!" Rainbowdash retorted.

"I definitely want popcorn!" PinkiePie suddenly hurried to where Spike's freshly made popcorn was. "O-Oh um me too" Fluttershy shyly added as she slowly flew over to where Pinkie's dark outlined figure stood.

All anything really saw was small outlined ponies through the intense darkness. They mainly just listened for the voices. And it was quite humorous all at the same time.

Rarity suddenly made a small squeak though from the back of the bunch of ponies.

"Oh what now?" Applejack asked.

"I think I stepped in something RAINBOWDASH!" Rarity raised her whispering voice highly more on 'RainbowDash's' name.

"Yeah so what?" Rainbow whispered back through the darkness.

"Your supposed to be protecting me from icky sticky substances!" Rarity huffed.

AppleJack rolled her eyes. "I'll protect you Rarity... if no other pony will" Applejack's country voice split the air.

"Thanks darling" Rarity flashed back.

On the other end of the Kitchen, PinkiePie was now scooping clumps of popcorn into a bowl with a large cooking spoon. "It needs to have plenty of butter!" Pinkie's high pitched voice remarked to Fluttershy. "Oh yes, and a hint of salt if you will" Fluttershy suggested slowly.

"Aye Aye Fluttershy!" Pinkie whispered back.

"Ok so I think the pizza should be in the fridge" Twilight suddenly then whispered over her shoulder to the awaiting RainbowDash.

"Good enough for me!" Rainbowdash yipped before flying over to the fridge and pulling the big doors open. A cold blast exploded from the refrigerator and onto Rainbow, but she didn't care. Her eyes were too busy scanning the small fridge-shelves for the pizza... and yet once she had looked more than three times she began to notice that there was no pizza.

She grunted. "H-Hey... is this some kind of joke, Twilight?" RainbowDash growled.

Twilight was shocked at her friend's sudden anger. "No? Why? Did you find the pizza?" Twilight asked more innocently than ever as she came to stand beside Rainbowdash.

"No! that's the problem! There is no pizza!" Rainbow yelled in grief.

"Oh Boo hoo! that's what you get for not protecting me from this murderous dark floor!" Rarity's voice snapped towards Rainbow.

At this point, RainbowDash had had enough. She slammed the refrigerator door shut and turned around through the darkness, eyeing Rarity's outlined figure from the small oven light.

"Hey hush up miss drama queen! You were the one who-" Rainbow began but Applejack suddenly elbowed Rainbow in the chest from out of nowhere in the darkness, causing rainbow to lose her breath.

"AOUUUUGH! What was... t-that for?" Rainbowdash scowled now at Applejack's figure.

"Look I think we should all just count to ten and hush up... Twilight must have a sensible reason as to why the pizza is gone" Applejack explained, and yet Rainbow detected no regret whatsoever within the cowgirl's voice at her actions.

"In fact I do" Twilight's voice sounded from in the living room.

Rainbowdash, Rarity, and Applejack all felt their way to the living room throughout the darkness to see what Twilight's explanation was.

While the rest of those three ponies were fighting, Twilight had snuck off to check on Spike, and sure enough an empty pizza box was lying on the ground next to the sofa on which Spike slept on.

"Spike is the suspect" Twilight reported, seeming no one could see the evidence due to the voiding darkness in the house.

"What!? Really!?" Rainbow's voice flipped on as soon as Twilight directed that Spike was guilty.

Rarity only gave a small chuckle though while Applejack hang a loose grin on her face, due to watching Rainbowdash's reactions.

"B-B-But Twilight, How am I supposed to eat now?" Rainbow asked back into a whispery tone.

"Hey! there's plenty of snacks in the kitchen ain't there?" Applejack retorted and yet Twilight only objected. "No, no... if RainbowDash wants pizza, I'll order her some" Twilight whispered back.

"What!? But dearie, I don't think pizzaponies run this hour?" Rarity sounded shocked from where she stood in the bewildering darkness.

"Yes they do. Spike's ordered pizza much later than what it is now" Twilight confirmed, making Rainbowdash give an excited squeal. "Aww yeah! Thanks Twi!" Rainbow couldn't help but yell loud enough to accidently wake up the sleeping Spike on the sofa, just five hoofsteps away.

"H-Huh? W-What's going on?" Sounded Spike's sleepy voice...

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>The sound of shuffling came from the sofa's direction.<p>

"oops!" Rainbow clamped her hooves over her mouth as she realized what she had done.

"Great going loud mouth!" Applejack sneered, getting a 'HEY!' back from Rainbow.

Twilight only sighed with having to deal with Spike now. "U-Um Spike? Are you ok?" Twilight asked, through the darkness. She then sighed. "Here... Now that Spike is awake..." A sudden light then flickered on as Twilight switched a lamp on from in the living room, brightening everything at once.

"Oh finally dear, some light" Rarity huffed at the lamp's glare.

"T-Twilight? W-What are you all doing downstairs? I-Is the sleepover... well... over? is it morning?" Spike began pouring out questions. His eyes were still droopy though and his voice sounded groggy from just waking up.

"No... the sleepover is still going... We just accidently woke you up I guess by coming down here for a small midnight snack" Twilight explained.

"Yeah, thanks to Rainbow over here, we probably woke the entire town up!" Applejack snorted while straightening her hat.

Rainbowdash quickly reacted and gave Applejack a hard nudge. "Shut up! You came down here to eat too you know!" Rainbow flashed back, making Rarity roll her eyes on the side.

"Girls please!" Twilight then huffed, turning her attention quickly back to Spike. "H-How about you go back to sleep. We're just gonna order pizza... want some?" Twilight then asked.

"Want SOME!? Really? Twilight, Spike just ATE pizza! My pizza!" RainbowDash objected to this offer.

"Uh... Your pizza?" AppleJack scoffed, getting a glare from Rainbowdash.

"Well Rainbowdash I was just trying to be nice! seems like you have no experience of being nice anyways!" Twilight then calmly remarked harshly, making Rainbow's ears flatten.

"No, No Twilight! RainbowDash is right!... I guess I kinda did over stuff myself..." Spike then defended the poor innocent cyan Pegasus.

"Well that still gives her no reason for her to snap at me like that" Twilight narrowed her eyes slightly at Rainbow.

"hehe...sorry" Rainbow's face fell to the floor, when suddenly PinkiePie and Fluttershy came trampling out of the kitchen.

"Hiya! ready to get back upstairs?" Pinkie asked as she bounded into the room with Fluttershy at her side.

"No Pinkie not yet" Twilight sighed, she then turned to Rarity. "Hmmm Rarity can you call and ask for Rainbow's pizza? Just make it a small one" Twilight asked, making Rarity nod firmly at this. "Of course darling... we wouldn't want-..." Rarity then cut herself off as Rainbow sent her a vicious glare though.

"I mean... I-I'll get right to it" Rarity corrected herself and headed for the phone in the kitchen.

Just then though Fluttershy recognized Spike, and how he was awake for some reason. "O-Oh my... Spike... your awake?" Fluttershy suddenly asked from in the doorway of the kitchen to the living room.

"Y-yeah" Spike's dreary voice told Fluttershy that he wasn't going to get back to sleep easily.

"H-here let me help you get back to sleep... W-Well if it's alright with y-you Twilight" Fluttershy then turned to ask for Twilight's confirmation.

"Of course Fluttershy! I'm glad you wanna help Spike!" Twilight's face lit up happily.

"O-Ok" Fluttershy nodded and trotted rather slowly to where Spike no sat on the sofa. She then began to sing softly to the baby dragon.

Twilight and the others just watched on, and waited for Rarity's return.

* * *

><p>"He'll be here at about 9:45 Twilight, and it's what... 9:20 now?" Rarity explained as they all trotted back upstairs. "WHAT!? I can't possibly wait that long!" Rainbowdash moaned from hunger as they all entered Twilight's room now.<p>

Fluttershy on the other hand was feeling quite pleased with herself. She had successfully put Spike to sleep and was now coming out of her shell a little more.

As soon as everypony got upstairs though, and turned off the lamp from downstairs, they noticed how dark once again it felt.

"Um... can we please turn on a light up here this time Twilight?... I-I mean we're not going to sleep JUST yet now are we?" Rarity suddenly then asked, without wanting to take another step into darkness without seeing where she was going.

"Sure!" Twilight's voice called out and instantly a light flicked on.

"Better?"

"Better" Rarity confirmed with a small nod.

After a few seconds of everypony walking back to their sleepingbags, PinkiePie suddenly decided to speak up. "Sooooo... Wanna play truth or dare now?" PinkiePie suddenly asked after a few awkward seconds of complete silence.

"Yeah! Like I said earlier! it would be totally awesome!" Rainbowdash sprung to her feet, her wings flapping with glee, though she wasn't lifting herself off the ground into a hovering flight just yet like she normally did.

"What! B-But that's such a juvenile game! I mean... come on..." Rarity objected dramatically as usual.

"It's not juvenile! I know Juvenile when I see it and this is awesomeness!" Rainbowdash tried to explain to Rarity as best as she could that this game was one of her favorites but Rarity just wouldn't budge.

"No." Rarity answered, her head held high.

"Fine! You don't have to play!" Rainbow suggested happily making Rarity give a gasp. "HOW DARE YOU EXCLUDE ME!" Rarity roared with such suddenly offended force.

"U-Um can I not play too?" Fluttershy's soft squeak was hardly even heard throughout the fuss.

"HEY, HEY, QUIET GIRLS!" Twilight then suddenly yelled. "You do know that Fluttershy has just put Spike back to sleep..." Twilight remarked and then set her attention on Rainbow. "Let's not wake him up again, shall we?" Twilight narrowed her eyes at the cyan pony.

Rainbow only sulked.

"Now... I what I think we should do is vote on playing truth or dare or not" Twilight then suggested, getting a small grin to creep upon Dash's face. Rarity only held her snout even higher, not letting her dignity get destroyed by some repulsive Pegasus.

"All in favor of playing truth or dare say I" Twilight then announced.

"I!" Rainbow quickly snapped.

" I!" Pinkie bounced up and down from her position on her sleeping bag.

"Oh heck, I" Applejack sounded like she didn't even care.

And after a few silent moments had passed Rarity cleared her throat. "Not I" Rarity held her head high, fluffing her curls out with a sheek glimmer.

Rainbow only rolled her eyes while Applejack let out a sigh.

"This'll be a while..." AJ muttered.

"I-I really don't mind" came the small voice from Fluttershy from under her warm sleeping bag.

RainbowDash then turned to the last pony who didn't say anything. "Twilight?" Rainbow urged.

Twilight thought a moment. To her it seemed like there were more ponies wanting to play truth or dare then to not. "Well... I guess we COULD play truth or dare... only seeing that their are more votes on it" Twilight expertly explained with a small hopeful smile towards Rarity.

"AWWW YEAH!" Rainbow exploded from her side of the room, followed by PinkiePie's hyper squealing.

Rarity though on the other hand was aghast. "What!? B-But..." Rarity couldn't for once find the words to counter this situation therefore making the Truth or dare game begin...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! please enjoy the next chapters as well and please leave a review please! I wanna know how I'm doing :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>With her ears drooping and eyes watering with disgust at what was about to happen, Rarity finally gave into playing Truth or dare.<p>

"Finally!" Rainbowdash huffed with a small smile at PinkiePie, who returned the smile likewise.

"Ok so I'll go fir-" Twilight simply began but was cut off by PinkiePie. "Can I go first!? PLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEE!?" Pinkie was now bouncing up and down, her poofy mane jumbling along with her.

Twilight closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes. She gave a small irritated chuckle. "Sure Pinkie, have at it" Twilight then confirmed. "Yay!" Pinkie screeched before finally calming down. She then turned to Rarity. "Rarity, truth or dare?" Pinkie asked with a small grin, which made Rarity tingle with bitterness.

Rarity pouted her lip. "How dare you ask me first? I was the one who strictly did not want to join this little game of pranks" Rarity huffed, making PinkiePie's excited grin fade.

"Hey, you wanna play or not?" Rainbowdash suggested, making Rarity feel a bit taken aback by this now. "...Well now that you've already dragged me into this mess... I-I suppose I'll play" Rarity tried not to show any hint of her secret excitement for the game.

"uh huh... that's what I thought" Dash muttered before Pinkie began again. "So truth or dare?" PinkiePie asked once more.

"Hmmm... I'll take.. Truth. Considering that there could be some minor dares here that would completely ruin my gorgeous mane!" Rarity complained thoughtfully, making both Rainbowdash and Applejack frown.

"Whatever miss fancy pants" Applejack scoffed, making Rarity send her a harsh glare.

"Hmmm... truth eh? Well then! Is it true that you have feelings for Spike!?" Pinkie then asked with a small bounce.

This made everyone's mouth go agape, especially Rarity's.

Rarity could feel that all eyes had turned to her now. Even the shy Fluttershy was watching from under her sleeping bag.

"W-W-Well... I wouldn't say I have feelings for the poor thing but I guess you could say that he isn't a bad little guy. I-I mean if someone likes and admires you, you must treasure the fact, not shove it away, right?" Rarity complicatedly explained with a cheeky smile afterwards.

"uh right" Applejack snorted.

"Anyways... Um... Twilight, truth or dare?" Rarity then asked next, getting a small unexpected squeak from Twilight. "O-Oh me? W-Well... Hmm... i'll go with dare for once" Twilight sounded slightly unsure of whether or not she should have chosen dare but she then lifted her head high, awaiting the command.

"oooh nice one Twi!" Rainbow commented from her sleeping bag.

"Hush hush... I'm trying to think of a dare for the girl" Rarity mumbled to the cyan Pegasus who didn't looked quite pleased for being told to 'shut up'.

"Oh I got it! I dare you to smack Rainbowdash in the face!" Rarity chuckled, getting a loud 'WHAT!?" from Rainbow afterwards.

Twilight froze to her hooves, unsure whether or not she might get her butt kicked by the arrogant Pegasus, awaiting her smack-to-the-face.

"Well well well, taking it to the next level miss Game-hater!" Dash sneered at the grinning Rarity. "Oh but this'll be fun" Rarity insisted, getting a chuckle from Applejack. "I can't wait to see this!" AJ laughed, making Rainbow grind her teeth slightly.

"C-Come on Twilight let's get this over with" Rainbow urged. "Besides.. it's just a flimsy smack" She added.

Twilight gulped but then nodded, trotting over to Rainbow now. Rainbow tensed slightly, as Twilight raised her lavender colored hoof and rammed it right into Dash's check bone.

"AAACK!" Rainbow hissed, falling backwards at the impact.

Twilight quickly flinched at this, scared if she had really hurt her friend. But on the other side of the room, AJ and Rarity were just laughing their tails off.

"WEEE Doggy! That was one hard smack there Twilight!" Applejack cheered, stomping her hooves on the ground as another spasm of chuckles began piling out. Rarity too even was bursting with giggles.

"Alright, alright enough!" Rainbow then shot up from the ground, her magenta eyes serious.

"Oh yeah! Have ya had enough from ONE smack!?" Applejack joked with another burst of laughter, causing Rainbow to slightly go red at this. "N-No!" She defended herself.

Twilight though had really had enough now, though she couldn't help but let a few chuckles slip herself. "ok ok ok... everypony let's settle down now, it's my turn anyways" Twilight demanded, heading back to her sleeping bag feeling guilty already.

Pinkie was on her back, laughing like a little field mouse. "Y-Y-You gotta admit Rainbow, that was one hard smack, even for you!" Pinkie teased, as Rainbow floated back down to her own sleeping bag.

"Yeah oh! ha ha! very funny" Dash muttered.

"I-it's kinda true... O-Oh my... H-How could you stand that? I-I mean I sure couldn't" Fluttershy then sqeaked from under her covers, her eyes wide and her ears flat.

"No sweat! it was nothing! I only faked the hard impact so it could look like I-" Rainbow began boasting when Applejack cut in. "So you could look stupid?" AJ laughed harder, making Rainbow go redder than before now.

"Ok girls!" Twilight then finally screamed, getting everyone's attention to finally calm down now.

"Hmm... ok... Applejack, truth or dare?" Twilight then calmly began the game once more, though PinkiePie was still giggling softly.

"Uh I'll take dare I guess" Applejack raised her eyebrows challengingly.

"Ok... I-I dare you to shove a rotten apple down PinkiePie's throat!" Twilight couldn't help herself now. The game had now totally engulfed her, making her wanna torture her friends now the best way she ever could! It was just to hilarious and fun!

"As you wish" Applejack grinned before unzipping a small ziplock baggy from beside her sleeping bag. "I always carry me some good apples, but I might have a rotten one... maybe" Applejack fumbled around the bag with her orange hoof to find nothing but fresh apples. "Nope. fresh outta those bad doggies" Applejack remarked.

"Hmmm... it's ok, I'll make you one with my magic!" Twilight then suggested, getting a small 'oooh' from Rarity.

Twilight concentrated hard, remembering the spell to make a rotten apple, just for these situations. Instantly her horn began sparkling and glowing, causing Pinkie to gulp from disgust about what she was just about to eat.

"You ready?" Rainbow nudged her tauntingly. "Uh yeah!" Pinkie retorted, not wanting to show her fear.

Twilight's horn sparked and glowed brighter now until finally it beamed with so much light that everypony had to turn away. The everything went back to it's normal lighting, but now a rotten apple stood before Twilight.

"oh bravo! When did you ever had such time to learn that one deary? I mean who would want to know how to make a rotten apple?" Rarity then asked from afar, her hooves still slightly shielding her eyes.

"Mmm, I practice anything when it comes down to these reasons" Twilight shrugged, throwing the apple to Applejack.

Applejack then turned to PinkiePie. "You ready sugercube?" AJ warned as she trotted over to her.

"Oh yeah! This'll really taste like a sugercube!" Rainbow joked, getting a small glare from Twilight and AJ all at once.

"Um... I guess" Pinkie flattened her ears and opened her mouth. At this point, Fluttershy had to just turn away, she couldn't bear seeing this. Rarity couldn't either but RainbowDash and Twilight just watched with enthusiasm.

Within a few seconds, Applejack shot the rotten, crusted looking apple down the party pony's throat, making her gag slightly but swallow it slowly...

PinkiePie turned to vomit it up, but knew it was a dare, and kept it inside of her. "Yelck!" Pinkie screeched, causing both Rainbowdash and Twilight to instantly crack up.

Applejack on the other hand though was looking guilty as usual.

"Uh... sorry Pinkie" Applejack confessed before trotting back to her bed.

"O-Ok who's next?" Rainbow finally stopped laughing, and whipped a tear away from her eye.

Applejack gave a glare at her, but then it turned into a small cheezy grin. "I'm next. RainbowDash... truth or dare?" Applejack then challenged, getting a small gasp from Fluttershy.

"Oh yes this'll be a good one!" Rarity chuckled.

Rainbow only held her head high though.

Twilight held her breath now, hoping that no other pony would choose dare. So far the dares had been really bad ones and she was afraid that Applejack might have an awful dare as well... but that didn't stop Rainbow of course.

"Dare"

"Good" AJ smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the book so far! Please leave a review! I'd really appreciate it<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>"Go ahead, lay it on me!" Rainbow wasn't scared a bit, though Applejack had a nasty grin creeping over her snout.<p>

"Ok miss fearless" Applejack retorted. "I dare you to admit that you are NOT as awesome as you think you are AND admit that you've been being a selfish, arrogant brat, ever since this sleepover has started!" Applejack grinned and finished with a snort.

With this, everyone's mouth with agape, ESPECIALLY RainbowDash's. "W-W-What!? That's what you take me as!?" Rainbow snarled, her eyes burning as she was getting ready to explode.

"Yep. And I'm sure some other ponies here can confirm that with me" Applejack spoke boldly, not losing her cool.

Twilight at this point was too stunned to even move, while Rarity just had a prissy little look on her face.

Fluttershy had passed out, due to this dare and Pinkie? Well...

RainbowDash shot up into the air, her wings flapping so furiously it almost blew Applejack's hat off. "Are you saying that you have a grudge on me miss COWgirl!?" Rainbow challenged.

"Now I didn't say that... All I said was-" Applejack simply began but Dash cut her off. "I know what you said!"

"Hey hey hey! Don't just go blowing up at my friend, Dash's face now! If you wanna call someone off, call me off as well!" PinkiePie suddenly snapped, coming up to stand beside the hovering RainbowDash.

Applejack and RainbowDash for once all looked taken aback by Pinkie's sudden actions.

"P-Pinkie?" Applejack questioned.

Rainbow though gave a small loose smile. "Uh... gee Pinks, I didn't know you felt like that" Rainbow went slightly red, due to her friend's loyal actions.

"Well! I for one think that Rainbow here has been a complete snob myself!" Rarity came to stand beside Applejack, shocking almost everyone yet again!

Twilight just sat and watched her friends go at it now! What was happening!?

"Well I'm not the one who needs protection from some stupid scary darkness!" Rainbow snapped at Rarity, making Rarity give a huge gasp. "How dare you! I for one am not afraid of the dark, I would just prefer to see where I am stepping and placing my hooves!" Rarity countered.

"Yeah? And the way you made me have to deal with her down in the kitchen too?" Applejack added, tipping her hat slightly forwards.

"hey that was your dumb actions! Not mine!" Rainbow crossed her hooves smartly. "Yeah? Looks who's being very loyal then miss Element keeper!" Applejack scoffed back.

At this point BOTH PinkiePie and Rarity gave loud gasps at this sudden harsh comeback. But Twilight for one wouldn't have it anymore! They had gone too far! They were now even bringing the elements of harmony into this quarrel!? That's it!

"Well for one I think you two are a bunch of party poopers!" Pinkie defended her shocked and rather more aghast friend now.

"Look who's calling the kettle black" Applejack just shot back. She then though turned her attention back to Rainbow. "So how bout it? You gonna complete the dare or not!" Applejack challenged, causing Dash to bulk up with anger. "Never in my Starborn life!" Rainbow fouled, causing Rarity to give another gasp.

"Just proves you ain't tough then" Applejack mocked, making Rainbow grind her teeth now. "I am too tough!" Dash snarled.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

The two were now head and head, snot for snout, glaring into each other's eyes like this was the only thing that mattered to them in the entire world.

PinkiePie and Rarity now just stood back, too shocked to defend anypony any further.

"ARE NOT!" Applejack snapped.

"ARE TOO!" Rainbow finally had, had enough. She tackled Applejack, and the two went at it now.

"Oh my stars!" Rarity gasped.

"GIRLS NO! PLEASE STOP!" Twilight's voice then thundered over the fight, but neither tore away from each other.

So much was happening all at once! Suddenly though the two barreled into the doorway that led downstairs and then toppled down the flight of steps.

Twilight gasped, worried now if her friends were going to be really seriously hurt now. But just as she reached the steps, a loud roaring thunder split the midnight outside sky, causing the lights all to flicker off.

Rarity gave a loud shriek of sudden fear while PinkiePie just trembled in the sudden darkness. Fluttershy was still knocked out, and RainbowDash and Applejack were still throwing punches at the bottom of the stairs.

_T-This isn't what I wanted..._ Thought Twilight.

Twilight felt tears begin to form in her eyes when suddenly... The doorbell rang.

Twilight didn't move though. She had to stop this.

"I-I... I don't know what to do" Twilight muttered into the darkness as more lighting split the sky's outside.

Pinkie then came bouncing up to her side. "W-We'll get them to stop fighting. You just answer the door, kai?" Pinkie suggested, with Rarity coming to stand by her side.

Twilight turned and nodded with a small growing smile. "Thanks girls" She then trotted downstairs, and past the quarreling, fighting Rainbow and Applejack. She then lit her horn up, to see where she was going.

"H-Huh? T-Twilight?" Spike's sudden dreary voice sounded from the sofa's direction yet again.

Twilight sighed. "S-Spike I'll d-deal with you in a minute" Twilight promised before she opened the door to reveal... the pizzapony.

* * *

><p><strong>I know... a lot of drama but hey! Isn't it a great story so far!? Please review :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>"One hot and ready pizza" The pizzapony greeted with a nice smile.<p>

Rain poured from the clouds from outside, making everything all yucky and nasty lookin'... but of course it was midnight and you couldn't even see a thing out there.

Twilight gave a small smile. "Oh h-hello! Thanks so much for coming out here! A-And even in this nasty weather!" Twilight thanked him quickly, not wanting the pizzapony to hear anything that was going on inside... but it was too late.

Loud thuds came from inside, and the sound of something breaking. "GET OFF OF ME!" Yelled a furious-sounding Rarity as well.

The Pizzapony awkwardly stared at Twilight and then back into her house.

"I-Is everything ok in-?" The Pizzapony began but Twilight cut him off. "Oh! The power's out. I guess we have no light or electricity so... I guess my friends can't see where their going..." Twilight made up a small fib just to stall the pizzapony.

"W-Well... ok... sign here please" The pizzapony then shrugged.

Twilight sighed.

_Can't believe he bought it..._

"Certainly!" Twilight wrote her name on a small notepad with a given pen from the pizzapony. "Thank you ma'am" The pizzapony nodded before he headed back out into the stormy night.

"No no... thank you" Twilight twitched, not knowing what to do or say to ANYONE once she went back inside. Spike was awake. Fluttershy was knocked out. The lights were out, due to the storm. Rainbowdash and Applejack were spillin' blood, while Pinkie and Rarity tried to tear the animals apart from each other... WHAT WAS GOING ON!?

Twilight then stepped inside, slammed the door, and threw the pizza on the floor.

Spike's sudden voice popped up from the sofa's direction before Twilight even had time to speak. "I-Is that pizza?" The dragon's voice was enthralled but Twilight ignored him.

"LISTEN UP!" Twilight then shouted, her horn blazing now with magic and shimmering light.

Everyone... even RainbowDash and Applejack finally froze.

"L-Look..." Twilight began, taking a deep breath. "I-I know this isn't the best sleepover party ever... I mean... we've quarreled a lot... we've taunted a lot.. and well.. just messed up... ALOT" Twilight kept going. "But I mean... we're still friends aren't we?" Twilight asked hopefully. Rainbow gave a small look at Applejack, which made Twilight's horn sizzle with even more sparkles. "AREN'T WE!?" Twilight pressed, making Rainbow then flinch.

"B-But... I mean I'm sure we can start over and make it better because we're-" Twilight was cut dead off by the rude RainbowDash suddenly though.

"HEY Is that my pizza!?" Rainbow squealed excitedly and zipped towards the slightly visible pizza box lying on the floor from Twilight's horn glow.

Rainbow instantly bit into the delicious pizza, cheese and crumbs going everywhere. "aww man this is what I've been talking about!" Rainbow mumbled around a mouthful of pizza.

There was a moment of silence...

"A-And that is what I've been talking about..." Applejack narrowed her eyes, while Twilight's shoulders slumped.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Everyone was now back upstairs. Rainbow was still eating her pizza like the monster she was, and Fluttershy had finally awoken. She was told to go put Spike back to sleep because of some noises that HAD WOKEN HIM UP but no questions were asked due to the looks on Twilight's face.<p>

Everything was peaceful now... well almost peaceful.

"Soooooo? Another round of truth or dare anyone?" PinkiePie suddenly chimmed, making everyone give her a glare.

Twilight though found this opportunity to change the subject. "H-How about we try something different?" She asked, making all eyes turn to her. "D-Different?" Fluttershy asked.

"Just how different?" Applejack also added.

"W-Well... um... we could play a board game?" Twilight then suggested, making Fluttershy perken up a bit.

But RainbowDash on the other hand, went bland. "A-A board game? Seriously?" Rainbow asked with a smug look on her face.

"Hey let's not start judging again, kai?" Applejack then spat, making Rainbow just give an irritated sigh.

"I for one think that a board game sounds lovely" Rarity then agreed, making PinkiePie just nod her head with a quirky smile as well.

"Ok! let's see what we have" Twilight then galloped to a nearby closet and used her horn to glow and light the way. She dug around in her closet, suggesting some names of the games she had. "Jenga? Uno? Trouble?" Twilight listed.

"I think we've already played trouble" Applejack mocked with a grin at Rainbow, who only returned the sly grin yet with a bit more of an offended attitude.

"Oooh! How about the game of 'Sorry'?" Twilight asked as she dug out one of the best known and favorited games ever.

"Oh I love sorry!" PinkiePie squealed.

"Uh huh... who wants to play sorry when you can say 'Get Lost' or 'Too Bad!?'" Rainbow joked with a laugh, making Rarity give her a glare. "Shut that door of yours Rainbow, your letting all the cold air out" Rarity flipped her curly hair with attitude.

RainbowDash snarled at Rarity with such hate, but before anything could happen a bolt of electricity simply zapped Rainbow slightly on the hind leg, causing her to jump slightly from the sudden reaction.

"Hey whoa! What was that?" Rainbow asked as a small patch of smoke drifted from her leg.

"That's a small warning I give to ponies who don't behave in my house!" Twilight answered as she trotted over with the game.

Rainbow laughed. "Wow! When did you think of that? Two seconds ago!?" Rainbow scoffed with laugher.

Twilight only narrowed her eyes. "In fact, yes I did. And no, not two seconds ago. More like 45.6 seconds ago as I watched you make fun of my game! Now zip it!" Twilight demanded.

She then opened the lid to the game and began setting it up. Rarity quickly grabbed the cards and began shuffling them. "I-I'll fix the cards" she suggested when everyone just gave her a small look.

Now only four players could play... There were four colors as well. Blue. Red. Yellow. and Green. Instantly Rainbow responded.

"OOOOH I'll be blue!" Rainbow yipped as she grabbed the blue chips that are supposed to be moved around the board.

"heck, what if someone else wants to be blue?" Applejack mocked, making Rainbow yet again look like a jerk. "B-but... well... doe anyone want blue than me?" Rainbow then lowered her voice and softly asked.

"It's ok RainbowDash, I'll be Green" Twilight suggested. "Yes and I'll be... hmm... oh I guess yellow" Rarity added.

Applejack stared from one pony to another before sighing. "Fine. I'll be red." Applejack hated when she couldn't prove her point to Rainbow...

"YAY! that leaves Blue for me!" Rainbow grinned.

"WAIT! what about me!?" Suddenly though PinkiePie spoke up. "I'm all about games!" She added.

Twilight went blue for a second. "O-Oh! I totally forgot that only four ponies could play... uh... how about you Fluttershy?" Twilight then asked the shy creamy yellow colored Pegasus.

"Oh... I don't mind watching" Fluttershy admitted from under her covers again.

"Well then it's settled!" Rainbow nodded with glee.

"WAIT... aren't you the one who made fun of the game? and Aren't you the one who said gameboards are lame? If so... I think Pinkie should have blue and you should just watch!" Applejack suddenly remarked, reminding Rainbow of her fatal mistake yet again.

Dash rolled her eyes. "Aww come on.. you know I was just joking with ya!" She pleaded, slightly scared of giving her game spot away.

"Well Applejack does have a point Rainbow..." Twilight then added, making Rainbow go crimson slightly. "Uh... well... err... I..." Rainbow began fiddling with the blue game pieces when suddenly Pinkie just shook her head. "no it's fine RainbowDash... you can play... I'll... just watch" Pinkie flattened her ears, yet tried not to show her disappointment.

"Wow really? Thanks so much Pinks!" Rainbow squealed.

"Wow.. that was pretty huge of you to do that Pinkie. Even though you knew Applejack was right and Rainbow was wrong, you still let her keep her game spot... that's really generous of you" Twilight then remarked, smiling at her good party friend.

"Ok so pick a card Twilight" Rarity then began the game as she sat the cards down in the center of the board game.

Twilight lifted a card from the stack and got a 6.

"ugh" Twilight muttered as she flopped it down next to her.

"W-What's wrong? Why didn't you move one of your players out?" Rainbow then asked suspiciously.

"Because Rainbow! The rules say you have to get a 1 or a 2 to get a player out. If you get a 2 on any reason, you get to go again. if you get an 11 you get to switch spots with another player. If you get a sorry card, you get to take a player's spot and kick them back to home. And if you get a 7 you can split-" Twilight began going on and on about the rules but Rainbow finally had enough.

"Ok... I got it, let's just play now. Ok?" Rainbow asked as calmly as she could, making Twilight narrow her eyes but shrug.

Later on in the game Rainbow got a 5, Rarity got a 3, AppleJack got a 4...

4

7

8

5

7

9

10

12

FINALLY Applejack got a 2!

"YEE HAW! I'm finally out!" Applejack finally moved one of her chips or players out onto the track, making Rainbow groan. "Maybe I should have given my spot to Pinkie" She muttered.

"What was that?" Applejack asked next with a grin.

"UH NOTHING" Rainbow only replied, though she still had a smug look on her face as Applejack went to pick another card up.

"HEY WAIT! It's my Twilight's turn not yours!" Rainbow then suddenly pointed out angrily at how Applejack was trying to cheat.

"No I-" Applejack began but Rainbow cut her off. "Nope... I know the rules. And your cheating! That's right I-" Rainbow kept on running her mouth on how she was right, and when she finally ended Applejack just rolled her eyes furiously. "I GOT A 2 KNOW-IT-ALL! When you get a 2 you get to pick another card! Like Twilight said!" Applejack growled finally, making Rainbow slightly flinch.

"I don't think so! I think she said-" Rainbow still defended her point on how AJ was cheating when Twilight then budded in. "Uh actually... Applejack is right... if you get a 2 you get to pick another card and go again" Twilight muttered. "But don't mind me Rainbow... you just keep on arguing and making your point" Twilight rolled her eyes mockingly.

"Thank you I will! And further more!-... wait... what!?" Rainbow finally realized her mistake, making everyone cackle with laughter.

"Wow you sure do know it all!" Applejack spoke between giddy laughs.

Rainbow just sat, bewildered. "B-But..."

Even Pinkiepie and FLUTTERSHY for once were laughing. "Oh my, can't you remember anything? Can you even remember your own name sweetie?" Rarity taunted as she began laughing some more.

"Well... duh! My name is-" RainbowDash began but Applejack cut her off again. "No no wait... we know it... but do YOU know it?" Applejack sarcastically joked with a dramatic serious tone, making everyone burst into laughing again.

"...NOW WAIT JUST A FLYING-FLIPPING SECOND!" Rainbow argued, trying to maintain her pride.

Twilight even couldn't control her giggles but she finally got serious again and cleared her throat. "Ok girls let's settle back down" Twilight suggested.

"Yeah I think it will be best for ALL of us" Rainbow crossed her hooves smartly, while Rarity and AJ just rolled their eyes.

"Well for one thing I wanna do something else now!" PinkiePie finally spoke up from her state of 'Watching' the game.

"S-same here... m-maybe we could do something that deals with e-everypony this time?" Fluttershy suggested like she was dead with boredom.

Twilight gave an embarrassed smile. "Of course"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me how I'm doing! :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Everypony then began thinking of more ideas on what to do.<p>

Rarity of course instantly had an idea though. "OH How about a fashion show!?" Rarity brightened like the sun had just came up.

"A fashion what?" Rainbow repeated with a bewildered look on her face. "Oh you know the usual!" Rarity answered back as she rushed to one of her many bags. She flipped the suitcase open to reveal mounds of clothing.

"W-Wow Rarity... that's a lot of c-clothes for one pony" Fluttershy tried to talk her way out of joining the fashion show as well but Rarity just blew it off. "No no dearie, we'll all try my clothes on and then we'll see who looks better!" Rarity answered with glee.

"But Rarity I don't think-" Applejack began but Rarity just cut her off. "Oh don't be ridiculous AJ! This'll be fun" Rarity coaxed.

Twilight though then objected as well. "rarity what if some ponies don't like getting dressed up... what if-?" Twilight was cut off as well by the frantic and excited Rarity though.

"Oh no no no! I've never heard of any pony who dislikes-" Rarity though for once was cut off by the angry RainbowDash. "yeah no. I for one hate dressing up! I only dress up when it comes to important ceremonies or... I don't know... weddings maybe? Like Cadence's wedding... but other than that!" Rainbow made her point, her wings flapping now as she hovered on her usual basis.

"Yeah same goes for me. I'm a cowgirl. I wear just a hat. I don't wear no-" Applejack couldn't finish though by Rarity's loud overbearing mouth. "Stop lying girls and try these on!" rarity threw some clothes at everyone. Fluttershy even had to dodge a flying bra that was flung her way.

"U-Um Rarity I... um.." Fluttershy trailed off.

"No! No No No No and No!" RainbowDash was kicking all of the thrown clothing that flew her way, making Rarity just narrow her eyes.

"Oh look... this dress has sparkles and neat fabrics on it... why don't I help you put it on RainbowFLASH!" Rarity charged over to Rainbow with a sassy and tight looking dress.

Rainbow gave a shriek before zipping away.

"COME HERE!" Rarity demanded, her horn glowing as it held up the dress with it's glowing light.

Twilight just sighed and flipped on a fancy hat. Applejack managed to get herself half way into a pretty pink and purple skirt with rows of zigzagging blues going along the trims of it.

PinkiePie just bounced and leaped from clothes pile to clothes pile with a happy look on her face... and Fluttershy... well let's just say that bra was way too tight on her...

Rarity finally managed to tackle RainbowDash. The two were now squirming in a ball of fabrics and hair supplies that had also flung out of Rarity's fashion bag.

"Let go of me!" Rainbow demanded with a pleading tone. "Never! You will join us or you will be forced to watch us and applause our creations!" Rarity's voice was getting hoarse from tiredness after tailing Rainbow around the dark room and tackling her now.

Applejack now finally managed to get the full skirt on and she hated it!... but she dealt with it anyways... unlike some ponies.

Twilight was now putting on these flashy bottom shorts.. which either had a huge hole in the back of them or... it was made like that... because it felt oddly embarrassing once she had put it on.

"LET GO OF ME!" Rainbow cried out for help as the two shuffled around on the floor in a ball of fabrics, hair supplies, clothing and other things like hats or fancy socks.

"Move your tail!"

"Ow!"

"Stop shoving!"

"Get away from me!"

Finally Rarity broke away to reveal RainbowDash in a very tight dress that made her look like she was going to suffocate.

"There we go darling you look amazing!" Rarity complimented.

"I-I... I look disgusting is what I am!" Rainbow complained as she began to tear the fabrics off with her teeth.

"Hey don't mess with my!-" Rarity began but Fluttershy oddly interrupted. "U-Um... Rarity... can I have something else to wear?" Fluttershy asked.

Rarity looked up to see the very very tight bra on Fluttershy, and no sooner did she look was when the bra snapped into two...

"S-S-Sorry" Fluttershy bent her head.

RainbowDash on the other hand had finally torn her way out of the displeasing dress and was now tiptoeing back to her sleeping bag against the walls.

Twilight was now struggling to breath because of a blouse she had put on and Applejack had finally had enough with this nonsense and was now tearing her own clothing off.

"Why do you all hate fashion!?" Rarity complained as everyone began groaning... even PinkiePie wasn't having any fun anymore. "hey where did all the big piles of clothes go? I need more to jump in!" Pinkie commented.

Twilight, after struggling a few more seconds with her blouse, finally undid everything and shook the rest of the clothing off. "H-How about we do something simple, like watch T.V?" Twilight suggested.

"OR A MOVIE!" Pinkie added.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah it just gets better and better ;) please leave a review and tell me what you think<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>"By movie, what movie will that be?" RainbowDash asked, looking yet again quite bored at the idea. "Hmm... Oh how about a scary movie!?" PinkiePie suggested with a smile.<p>

Fluttershy gasped at this. "O-Oh no p-please no! I-I couldn't p-possibly watch a s-scary movie!" Fluttershy trembled from just thinking about all of her fears...

"Relax sugarcube... we ain't gonna watch no scary movie... right ya'll?" Applejack questioned.

"Well like DUH we're watching something horrifyingly scary! if not, I want no part in it!" RainbowDash explained thoroughly.

Applejack just rolled her eyes. "What we need to do is to watch something that everyone will agree on" Applejack suggested with a snort, and a slight flick of her tail. "No way! There's nothing better than watching a scary movie on a stormy night like this!" RainbowDash detailed the situation, making Fluttershy get even more tenser.

Rarity's eyebrows rose up in disbelief. "Is it still storming outside?" She asked, walking over to one of the windows.

"Um.. Rarity I wouldn't-" Rainbow began but it was far too late. A flash of lighting sparked from the sky outside, which made rarity almost jump out of her skin.

She darted back to her sleeping bag. "OH YES IT IS STILL STORMING... hehe" Rarity chuckled slightly.

Applejack just sighed then turned Twilight. "What are we gonna do?" She asked, getting quite bored herself. "Hmmm... well PinkiePie... how about you start suggesting some movies... you know and then we could-" Twilight began but Dash cut in again.

"We could take a vote! On watching scary movies or not!" Rainbow suggested forcefully.

Fluttershy only gasped in her fearful way. "Ok! Let's see we have _The Haunted Bakery... Crackle... Someone... Down The Hill... SwordsPonies... The Lounge At Night _Which is actually kinda a dirty movie but-" PinkiePie just went on and on, listing the scary movies she knew well, until Applejack couldn't take it anymore.

"Pinkie... just name a movie so we can watch it and go to sleep... We're all gettin' tired here" Applejack finished with half of a yawn, kinda embarrassed to show just how tired she really was.

"OOOH How about _The Killer Next Door!?_" RainbowDash recalled one of her own scary movies that she had loved when she was a filly.

"I used to love that movie!" She squealed.

"Yeah, yeah... what's it about?" Applejack retorted, her ears flattening in a threatening way.

Rainbow gave an embarrassed smile with a slight blush. Anyone could tell it was a gory, horror movie. "Uh... it has a lot of... flowers... and err... animals... just what Fluttershy likes" Rainbow lied, crossing her arms, quite impressed with herself.

Applejack only narrowed her eyes. "Right. And I'm sure the title says it all right?" Applejack mocked with a quirky grin. "Well! It's like a killer day like I said! It's got fields and... and..." RainbowDash began to run out of ideas.

"O-Oh I like those things" Fluttershy smiled.

"Course you do!" Rainbow smiled back, but in a rather unsure way.

"Yeeeaaahhh... let's choose something else" Applejack spoke blandly.

"Well do you have something in mind?... Nooooo" Rainbow retorted with her own answer to the question, sarcastically.

"Well!" Applejack began getting flustered. "That's what I thought" Rainbow teased.

"SHUT UP GIRLS!" Rarity finally snapped, her eyes burning with irritation. At this point Rainbow stopped her hovering and landed with a small thud and Applejack just slid back to her sleeping bag.

"Thank you..." Rarity fluffed out her mane and tail. "Now... Fluttershy do you have any suggestions?" She then asked the shy Pegasus slowly.

RainbowDash only facepalmed herself quite harshly, making the loud slap heard throughout the room.

"W-Well I do like the one w-with Fancy Pants and Hoity Toity... um.. what was it called?... _The Downtown Bar?"_ Fluttershy admitted, blushing really badly.

RainbowDash began chocking on her own saliva at this. "W-What!? That's like Rated R for... for-" Rainbow began, still shocked from what Fluttershy had admitted but Applejack cut her off. "You surprised?"

"No!"

"GIRLS!" Nobody had realized that Twilight had left the room to search her movie box drawer downstairs and was no holding a movie by her unicorn glowing magic.

Everyone stopped the talking and turned to look at her.

"What movie did-ja get?" Pinkie asked happily.

"Ponies, I got _The Princess Pony's First Dinner_" Twilight smiled wildly.

Everyone else just stared at her.

"...Alright that's it I'm watching T.V!" Rainbow announced, followed by a few murmurs of agreement.

"W-what? but it was a big popular movie back in the days! I loved it once I had watched it!" Twilight began pleading, her eyes glimmering from the memories.

"Yeah? It's a slow movie... and I don't do slow" Rainbow frowned.

"B-besides... I-I think T.V will have a better selection anyways" Rarity added spitefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! :D<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>RainbowDash flipped the T.V on, as everypony else came to squeeze in next to her.<p>

"Hey mind giving me some of my room?" Rainbow asked as Pinkie deliberately sat on her. "What did ya say?" Pinkie asked like an idiot. Rainbow only sighed and let it go...

"So what's on?" Rarity asked.

"I-I don't know! It's going slow, seeming the storm is still going on!" RainbowDash snapped while pressing the on button over and over and over.

"Maybe it's because you keep pressing on and then off... the on button is the same as the off button" Applejack remarked with an unsurprised look on her face.

Rainbow's face went crimson for a few seconds. "Y-Yeah? I knew that..." Dash then turned it on... Finally.

"Are my soaps on Dash?" Rarity then asked from the left. Rainbow turned to look at her with this agitated, bewildered look. "W-What? Soaps?... Gee I don't know.. why don't you go check in the bathroom!" Rainbow snapped sarcastically.

"Huh?... No! Not those soaps! My soaps! Like my series shows!" Rarity complained, making Applejack give another chuckle.

"O-Oh..." Rainbow flattened her ears before she handed the remote to Rarity. "Look how bout you check?" She suggested.

"Good idea" Rarity agreed.

"Girls I can't see!" Twilight then commented from the back. They were all sitting directly in front of a small T.V set and only about three ponies could sit in front of the screen and actually see it.

Fluttershy just hovered motionless in the back, terrified if they were gonna watch something creepy. Pinkie still sat on top of Rainbow, who was unfortunately in the middle of all the mess. Rarity was to Rainbow's left and AJ was to Rainbow's right.

Twilight was just stuck in the back...

"Well I'm sorry dearie" Rarity answered her, not even bothering to take her eyes of the T.V screen though.

Rarity then began flipping the channels to see what was on PonyT.V.

But after about three flips, Rainbow's eyes widened. "WAIT GO BACK!" she yelled, almost scaring Fluttershy to death.

"What? Why?" Applejack objected.

"Just go back!..." Rainbow snapped, making Rarity mock her big mouth with her hoof before flipping the channel back.

"Stop! I-It's the WONDERBOLTS National Allstar Stunts! oh my gosh! I had no idea that was on tonight! Or I would have never even bothered to come to this... Ahem... I mean... uh... hey it's the Wonderbolts" RainbowDash exploded into a series of emotions at the sight of the Wonderbolts, which was her dream to become apart of them.

She watched intently as Spitfire, their Captain did a double flip before zipping downwards, and then back up again with such style. Then Misty Fly, Soarin, and CloudChaser all zoomed in from the right, with Lighting Dust, FleetFoot, and Thunderlane coming in from the right.

"AMAZING!" Rainbow squealed.

'And there goes the Wonderbolts, pulling off, yet again another team stunt' Said a narrator on the T.V

Spitfire was just about to zip of again when suddenly the show changed to... CLOTHING!?

"What!?" Rainbow exploded as the T.V screen brought something new up. "Alright who changed the channel?" Dash asked.

"Um... I don't know... me" Rarity spoke sarcastically. "Fashion is much better than those low down braggarts of which you call 'Awesome' flyers" Rarity taunted as she now watched as dresses and skirts were being displayed on the television.

"You better change it back!" Rainbow whined.

"She doesn't have too!" Applejack snapped, making Rainbow flatten her ears in sadness. "B-But..." Dash began but decided to drop it.

"uh huh... that's what I thought... now Rarity if you'd be so kind to change it to channel thirtysix please" Applejack then asked, making Rarity give AJ a small glare before sighed and doing so. Instantly the clothing on the T.V changed to some random pony riding a bull.

"Yee haw! Now this here is the stuff!" Applejack yipped as the bull flew the pony off of it's back.

"Lamo..." was all Rainbow had to say.

"M-Maybe we should go back to fashion" Rarity then suggested. "No! Go back to the wonderbolts!" Rainbow demanded. "Don't you dare change the channel!" Applejack scoffed. The three were now in each other's faces, growling and snapping at which show was better at the moment when suddenly a loud burst of thunder sounded from outside again, making the T.V go out.

"Oh this is just great! Now I'll never get to see Spitfire and the Wonderbolts pull of a SonicRainboom together!" Rainbow complained through the sudden darkness.

"Maybe it's a good thing!" Twilight's voice then sounded from out of no where. "You three are doing nothing but just ruining it for ALL OF US!" Twilight sounded as angry as she could get, making all three of the guilty ponies flatten their ears.

"O-Oh... We're sorry Twilight" Applejack dipped her head, understandingly.

Rarity did the same, with Rainbow doing so too but with a much more slower effort.

"Good... now how about we go back to our sleeping bags and go to sleep!" Twilight suggested, her anger slightly loosening.

"Maybe we could play another game?" Pinkie asked as they all clamored into their bags.

"Yeah? what kind of game?" Twilight asked, slightly interested more to playing another game than going to sleep.

"I-I know.." came the soft voice of Fluttershy suddenly.

Rainbow looked over to her Pegasus friend. "What is it Fluttershy?" she asked.

"H-How about My father owned a grocery store?" Fluttershy asked.

"YEEEHAW I love that one!" Applejack agreed.

"Ooooh ok!" Pinkie nodded.

"This is gonna be good!" Dash also added. But Rarity just had her eyebrows up in confusion. "W-what? How do you play?" she asked.

"Oh it's really simple" Fluttershy reassured. "Y-You just pick a random food item from within the grocery store and you must say the color of it of course... and then the others have to guess it... B-But if it's too hard you can also give hints like what isle its in or something like that" Fluttershy explained with a happy smile.

"Sounds simple enough to me... I'll play it I guess" Rarity nodded.

"Great! It's settled" Twilight smiled, happy to finally see that her friends were getting along finally...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>"I'll go first! Ok so... My father owns a grocery store... and in it is something... yellow!" PinkiePie declared.<p>

"Oh is it corn!?" Twilight instantly asked. "Nope" was Pinkie's answer.

"Hmm... Lemons?" Rarity asked much slower.

"Nope"

"Oh Oh... How about Cheese?" RainbowDash asked next.

"Nope"

"E-Eggs?" Applejack asked.

"Nope"

"...Yellow grapes?" Fluttershy asked.

"Nope"

"A Pear?" Rainbow asked next.

"Nope"

"P-Pizza?" Rarity guessed stupidly.

"Um... No" Pinkie reassured.

"How about Butter?" Twilight asked next.

"Nope"

"Candy?" Applejack randomly spoke up next.

"Nope"

"OH FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE WHAT IS IT!?" RainbowDash finally roared.

There was a small moment of silence before Pinkie spoke up. "Soooo... Does that mean you give up?" Pinkie asked, making Rainbow give herself another facepalm.

"Uh yes we give up" Rarity answered.

"Ok!... It was a Mango!" Pinkie finally announced making every stare at each other with the feeling of such dumbness.

"Ok... so I'll go again I guess!" Pinkie suggested. "Seeming no one guessed it!" Pinkie added.

"Will ya just go already?" Applejack rushed her. "Geez ok... Hmmm... My father owns a grocery store and in it is something... Green!" Pinkie announced, making everyone hurriedly think of an answer.

"Cabbage?" Fluttershy was the first to guess.

"Nope" Was Pinkie's answer like always.

"Lettuce?" RainbowDash guessed next.

"Nope"

"Asparagus?" Rarity guessed.

"Nope"

"Green Apples?" Applejack then guessed.

"Nope"

"Beans? Like Green Beans?" Twilight asked.

"Nope"

"Watermelon?" Fluttershy guessed.

"Nope"

"Oh what is it!?... Green Radish? Green Pie? Green Peas? Green Milk? Green Honey? Green Olives? Green Grapes? Green Carrots? Green Bread? Green Peppers? GREEN WHAT!?" RainbowDash asked, annoyance itching at her.

All was silent.

"Uh... I don't even know if half of those things exist... Green Milk? Green Pie? Wow..." Applejack chuckled.

"You are such a cheater! I think you should just-" Rarity began one of her dramatic fits when Pinkie answered Rainbow with a 'Yep'.

Everyone gasped.

"HUH? She guessed it? What was it?" Twilight asked, quite shocked herself.

"It was Green peppers" Pinkie shrugged like it was nothing.

This made everyone fall silent... except for Rainbow of course though. "HAAAA! I told you all! I am way too awesome and that just proves that I am much faster and much better than all of you all!" Rainbow began boasting, her usual 'awesomeness' as she calls it, showing again.

"Yeah? You got it right cause you went and cheated" Applejack began quarreling like always, standing up for what was right.

"Oh yeah right!" Rainbow chuckled, making everyone, even Fluttershy glare at her. But twilight was just glaring at everyone deep down inside. "O-Ok let's... um... how about we just take a break... shall we?... Maybe this would be the perfect opportunity to get to sleep" Twilight suggested as everyone stopped their ranting.

"Seems good to me" Rarity did a small pose from where she was sitting, holding one hoof up, and tilting her head stylishly.

"...Oh.. Blech!" Rainbow muttered, making Rarity's eyes instantly flip open again. "What was that?" She snapped.

Rainbow zipped into the sky. "uh... nothing!" she lied before flying to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Applejack just sighed and rolled her eyes, following Rainbow to the bathroom anyways.

Rarity next, followed, though at a much much slower rate.

Fluttershy, PinkiePie and Twilight just sat there though. They could all already hear the quarrel that had been already been started, coming from the bathroom.

"Make room! I was here first so I get to brush my awesome teeth first with my awesome toothbrush!" Rainbow snapped.

"Your awesome teeth? I never! My teeth are much much better than your grimy filthy cavities!" Rarity was heard sneering at Rainbow.

Twilight just sat there. "I-I think I'll skip brushing my teeth... just this one night... I mean... I do it every day at dawn, dusk, and nighttime so... yeah" Twilight explained before she laid down in her soft sleeping bag.

Fluttershy only nodded in agreement while Pinkie just began bouncing up and down on her sleeping bag. "hey why ain't I jumping higher? I usually do when I'm about to go to sleep!" Pinkie protested.

Twilight smiled but answered her, without opening her eyes. "That's because you must jump on your bed before you sleep... I guess you normally don't sleep on the ground in a sleeping bag, therefore it's not as jumpy" Twilight smartly explained, making Pinkie just nod.

Next thing you know, here comes RainbowDash, Applejack, and Rarity all trying to squeeze out of the bathroom's doorway all at once.

"Let me out first! I'm a lady so you two should use your manners and let ladies go first!" Rarity fussed. "You calling us guys?" Applejack asked in a threatening tone.

"I d-don't have t-time for this! I need my awesome sleep for my awesome self!" Rainbow spoke as she tried pulling herself out from the other two. Finally after a few more seconds of pulling, they all tumbled out of the bathroom, and onto the floor.

"Well! I never!" Rarity began as she sat up first.

"You never what, you've never been pushed aside by someone more awesome than yourself! Well say hello to the real awesome pony! RainbowDa-" RainbowDash began but was suddenly kicked in the back and was thrown across the room by Applejack.

"WHOOOAAAAA!" Rainbow screeched as she landed on a bookcase at the other end of the room.

"Shut your lying mouth up and get to sleep you two!" Applejack suggested as she headed back to bed.

"Thank you Applejack" Rarity finally nodded as she too headed for bed.

Rainbowdash finally recovered from her sudden kick-in-the-butt and flew over to her own sleeping bag. "you know what? I bet I could go to sleep before any of you all!" Rainbow betted, making everyone groan.

"What? just cause you all know it's the truth, doesn't mean you have to back down like scared little-" Rainbow began but both Applejack and Twilight yelled "SHUT UP!" at the same time to cut the cyan Pegasus off.

"Ok geez" Rainbow rolled over, closing her eyes finally... and yet after about ten minutes just laying there, trying to drift to sleep she finally opened her eyes again to see... light?...

Had the lights been turned back on?...

But no... IT WAS DAWN!

"H-hey guys!" Rainbow suddenly began, knowing that if she sounded to arrogant, she might make them cranky again.

"Y-yes what is it?" Twilight then answered smugly from under her covers.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to inform you all that it's... um... how do I put this... its morning" Rainbow finally announced making everyone's eyes pop open and sit up. "WHAT!?" was what they all said at once.

"But... I guess you all are too busy for me... good night" Rainbow said with a teasing voice and a small grin.

"Oh you little... Oh I NEVER!" Rarity began yet again, her anger striking her voice as usual.

"You never what... expected me to be right?... but yeah I get that a lot" Rainbow answered without opening her eyes.

Rarity sighed heartily before lying back down.

Twilight on the other hand was fast... asleep. No worries... No stopping quarrels... No ordering Pizza... No dealing with Spike... No playing hurtful games... just... peace.

Hmm... now what would you think? Would this be the best or the worst sleep over ever?... WHO KNOWS.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! please leave a review if you liked it! I mean it only takes two seconds out of your life and I'd really appreciate a little something on my work anyways so please and thank you! ^^<strong>

**-_Blue-Flame-Snake_**


End file.
